


Only Love Baby, That We're Falling In

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Commitment, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Falling, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Elias never wanted to fall in love.Then, he met Bayley and it was like everything changed.





	Only Love Baby, That We're Falling In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



“I love you. It’s a little frightening, isn’t it?” Elias spoke in a soft voice, breaking the early morning silence. His rambling caused Bayley to stop dressing, turning to face him in nothing but a lime green sports bra and a pair of his oversized gray basketball shorts. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, as if contemplating a response. 

Elias was the first one to admit love was a terrifying prospect. He was a drifter. Love gave you roots. Thus, drifters avoided love. He'd managed that for most of his adult life until Bayley came around with her hugs, her cheer and her promise of a brighter tomorrow. 

He ran from it, doing his best to stay away. Love would only ruin his plans for himself. If he fell in love, he would stay in one place. If he stayed in one place, he couldn't drift, doing what he loved. On one hand, he'd be with the _person_ he loved. On the other hand, that might put his dreams on hold. 

What was a guy to do? 

“Falling always is - otherwise it wouldn’t be such a trust exercise.” Bayley smiled that sweet smile. It was the one that never failed to knock Elias off his feet. “Promise I’ll catch you though.”

What a juxtaposition. He was supposed to be the big tough guy, doing what he can to catch her. Yet, here she was, promising to catch him. She wasn't afraid of love the way he was. 

He supposed that was he loved her. His sweet, beautiful Bayley Girl loved with her whole heart, swept his world around and promised to take it one day at a time with him. 

Elias would never forget the day he decided he loved her. They were in some small town, readying for a house show. It wasn't the kind of venue they usually went to but someone knew someone who knew someone. 

She stood by the _one_ window in the backstage area, looking on a cracked parking lot and a smoking area with a single coffee can. Light drifted through the window, catching the shimmer powder applied to her skin. 

She turned to laugh at a comment he made, the sunlight fell across her and he was _gone_. 

It terrified him but he knew he couldn't run. For one thing, he had no place to run. For another, he didn't want to. If he was going to fall in love, at least it would be with someone who adored him for who he was- for better, for worse and all his grumpy moments. 

"Don't be scared. I worry too." She crossed over the room, settling on the foot of the bed. Then, she scooted up, resting her head against his bare torso. He couldn't resist reaching down and running his fingers through her hair. He loved her hair and how soft it always was... Okay, he loved everything about her but that wasn't the point. "Like I said though, promise I'll catch you. Pinkie swear." She linked her pinkie with his. "I never break a pinkie." 

Elias pursed his lips, nodding. She made a great point. It helped but it didn't appease all of his fears. 

Falling- that was the scary part. They could survive a fall - what they hit on the way down had a far bigger chance of breakage. Dragged down with the weight, cratered by the plummet. He looked away, still running his fingers through her hair. 

Instead of commenting, he offered her a smirk, as if to say _We got this._

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from The-Modern-Typewriter: 
> 
> “I love you. It’s a little frightening, isn’t it?”
> 
> “Falling always is - otherwise it wouldn’t be such a trust exercise.” The other smiled. “Promise I’ll catch you though.”
> 
> But that was the scary part. They could survive a fall - what they hit on the way down had a far bigger chance of breakage. Dragged down with the weight, cratered by the plummet. They looked away.


End file.
